Matias Oyarzo
Matías Ignacio Vera Oyarzo, otherwise known as Peluchin Entertainment, September 19, 2003 is a Chilean YouTuber who also owns a DevianART account that can be found here. Oyarzo started his YouTube account on September 11, 2014, and currently has over 40,000 subscribers. At most, he was known for his surreal videos, namely his videos where he would play with Teletubby plush toys and destroy them in various methods. During his time on YouTube, he had also taken an interest in trolling. His first concerning act was reportedly done earlier in 2018 when he published a video of himself shoving a can of cat food into his cat Jason's face. He also posted a video of himself trying to shove Jason's face into a toilet full of excrement. In December 2018, Oyarzo would find himself under controversy when one of his haters revealed a video of Matías brutally abusing Jason by repeatedly picking him up by his tail and dropping him, stomping on him, and kicking him against a door. There were also shots of Jason trying to crawl away from Oyarzo his spine was broken and his hind legs were paralyzed at that time, only for Oyarzo to drag him back to continue torturing him until he died in the hospital from his injuries. Not too shortly afterward, many YouTube users reported him, but YouTube didn't delete his channel because most of his actions were not done on said platform. To make matters worse, he had also filmed himself adopting two kittens and dropping one of them into the toilet with feces, similar to what he did to Jason. According to the authorities, both kittens had been taken away from him, although Matías himself said that the black one died. It had also been reported that Oyarzo is a domestic abuser who would abuse his own parents, try to strangle his younger cousin, and was reportedly conducting sexual harassment online as well as at school. His YouTube and DeviantART accounts are currently still up, but he has not been active since he was doxxed. During March 2019, Matías updated his community tab in his YouTube account, explaining that he's not currently in a mental hospital, and he states that he will make a new video explaining his current situation. Quotes Trivia * Matías is a fan of slasher horror films like Friday The 13th and Nightmare On Elm Street, he even has a video of him unboxing a replica of Jason's mask and other of him unboxing Freddy's glove. * Matías known avatar is a mix between the character named SCP-173 and a Five Nights At Freddy's animatronic. * It's unknown if Matías' voice is natural or modified with a program. * When he wasn't using his voice, he used a very popular italian voice program named Loquendo, which is very used in the his panic side of YouTube to do parodies, reviews, etc. * Matías is a furry, but according to a fight that he had against other users on Discord, he claims that he hates furries. * It's been rumored that Matías practiced bestiality with his pets. * Besides being an animal abuser and a sexual harasser, Matías is very xenophobic, having made fun of Venezuela's current state, and insulted the Mexican user, Super Wario Man, by saying that he should jump over the wall. * Although Matías has claimed to be gay as a joke, and is possibly homosexual or bisexual, it's been reported that he used homophobic slurs against a user, calling him a sh*tty faggot. * In his video called 50 things about me, he said that he's a fan of the controversial Spanish YouTuber Dalas Review. This is very contradictive since Matías has insulted this user in some tweets. After Matías killed the cat, Dalas Review was one of the first users to call him out, and he denied any type of fanaticism from Matías. ** Matías is also a fan of the ultra popular venezuelan YouTuber DrossRotzank (currently, he resides in Argentina), in fact, he uses some quotes from him, and he appears dressed as him in one photo on his Facebook, which is hypocrite considering that he insults Venezuelans and like Dalas Review, Dross was one of the first users to also call him out for killing the cat, but unlike Dalas, he didn't deny any type of fanaticism from Matías. *** On his third debate with Super Wario Man, Matías confirms that now he hates both users for talking bad of him. * He's also very hypocritical, like when he called Super Wario Man a sick man because he said that he would like to kick Matías in the ribs and spank him, even when Matías himself is a sociopathic animal abuser and sexual harasser. * Sadly, Matías actions inspired other user to torture cats (mostly his friends), with examples like Spider-YT and Angel Jimenez ream: who was interviewed acknowledging his responsibility and who does not rule out killing humans, in fact the mother fears her erratic behavior. * There are videos of Matías masturbating on streams in front of his ex friends, (most of these have been taken down), like this one, for example: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0daURKrgnI * There's also a video of Matías screaming and insulting his mother on a stream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdaSxmDrjms * He is rumored to have another YouTube channel called Akatsukito暁, however, this is false, as one ex friend of Matías confirmed that Peluchin Entertainment and Akatsukito暁 are two different persons and that the actual Akatsukito is troll and a fan of Matías who simply asked Matías to make a short video saying that he is Akatsukito. Category:Mature Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Young villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Barbarians Category:Male Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Attempted Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Category:Hypocrites Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Dimwits Category:Misopedists Category:Stalker Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Homicidal Category:Tricksters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Copycats Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Artistic Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Latin American Villains Category:Racists Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Religious Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Supremacists Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islamophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Ableist Category:Internet Memes Category:Youtubers Category:Social Darwinist